Great Darktonian Pie War/Chapter 7
This is the Chapter 7 of the Great Darktonian Pie War. Chapter Seven: POTASSIUM! Back on the battlefield, the Magma Puffle was still wreaking havoc. Even Oxipie had no effect on it. "WROARRRRR! MAGMA PUFFLE DESTROY PATHETIC PENGUINS!!" The beast actually seemed to be getting larger as it consumed numerous Pie Tanks and Trees. But then it went for a nearby building that looked kind of out of place next to a battlefield. "That thing grows bigger every time it eats something!" Claimed a Penguin. "We've gotta stop it!" Just then the creature swallowed the structure (no penguins were inside), and it grew to an enormous size. In fact it nearly took up the whole battlefield. "ROOOOOOAR! MAGMA PUFFLE ATTAAAAAAAAAACK!" Suddenly, the ground exploded between the two armies and an oddly familiar giant drilling machine burst out, a small wagon and lantern attached to the back. Deathly silence fell over both sides. A large door swung open on the side of the machine and a penguin stepped out. He wore a black tunic and a blackened, once red beanie. A red puffle wearing a ninja mask sat on his shoulder. "Sorry I took so long," said Kwiksilver, reaching into his tunic pocket for something. "It took ages for us to find and fix Herbert's machine," said Sprocket, the red puffle. Kwiksilver pulled out a large box and threw out some strange looking guns that were tossed into the army of good. "These are Banana Blasters," said Kwiksilver, "Open fire on that Magma Puffle!" Streams of yellow banana goop flew through the air and landed on the giant puffle. They were absorbed into its body. "WROARR! PUNY LITTLE GUNS DO NOTHING TO MAGMA PUFFLE!" bellowed the Magma Puffle. Then a curious change came over the great beast. It turned a brilliant yellow and it's eyes widened. It toppled backwards into Darktan's army, out for the count. "What just happened?!? You can't just knock out a beast like that!" screamed Darktan. "Bananas are an excellent source of potassium. Magma Puffle is just a giant Lava Puffle, isn't he?" said Kwiksilver. Darktan was silent. So were the armies. "Lava Puffles can't handle potassium, it is their immune system's weak point . They get knocked out on contact. That Magma Puffle will be unconscious for about two days, and we'll defeat you in that much time, hey?" "YEAH!" A giant cheer erupted from the army of good. The fighting started up again. "Have at you!" yelled Kwiksilver and Sprocket, and they dived into the fray, blasting Oxipie out of their guns. ---- The Ninjas arrived just in time to see the Magma Puffle collapse. The Magma had turned into a yellowy substance that resembled a Banana Milkshake. "I guess we missed all the action," said one of them. Just then a pie hit one of them on the back causing them to collapse. Ninjahopper and the others looked behind them to see the STINC Army with some weapons they had stolen from Tail's Igloo. "You sure about that noob? "Asked a STINC Member jokingly. "The action seems to have just begun." Just then Ninjahopper approached their Leader. He had an angry look on his face and he held out one of his cards with no picture on the front. "Argh, ye better not make me use this," he growled. The STINC Warriors simply laughed as he held up the card. One even poked him, and then they laughed even harder. Ninjahopper didn't even budge, and continued to look more serious. "Bring it on old man!" One yelled. Ninjahopepr smirked as he threw the card to the ground. For awhile nothing happened and the STINC started laughing again. However the laughter was soon turned to terror. "OW!" One of them yelled. "Something just hit me on the head." The STINC looked up to see hail falling down only on them. They started to scream and ran all of over the battlefield. Ninjahopper laughed and his students looked amazed. "What type of Card is that?" One asked "Argh, it be a special card that only Senseis and their eventual successors receive ye students. It can do whatever ye want, with some limitations though." The STINC Warriors continued to run and the Ninjas quickly followed them. But one ran back to Ninjahopper before going to fight. "ZOMG-YOU'RE-ROCKHOPPER-AND-YOU'RE-A-NINJA!" "AAAAARGGH!" ---- Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:Billy Mays